


No Words

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6340090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is more of a rant which I find sort of ironic considering the title</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Words

  Imagine how mentally in sync Makoto and Haru is to the point they don't have to talk to know what each other wants.

  This is a pretty obvious fact, but I just want to emphasize it because I think it's a really important part of their relationship.

  They’ve been friends forever so when they started dating, nothing between them really changed. I can picture the both of them in Makoto’s room silently watching a movie while cuddling each other when they’re 17. But at the same time I envision them being 60 and still cuddling during their favorite movie that they’ve seen a million times together.

  Their relationship isn't very vocal, it's more like all they have to do this look at each other and they practically have a whole conversation. Sure there’s times when they won't and/ or can't understand each other. And they’ll argue, go through relationship problems, and have miscommunications. The important thing though, is that they’ll to work through it and sometimes I can imagine them just give each other a look, or hugging. That’s all it takes for the both of them to know that they’re okay, that the other person isn't mad anymore.


End file.
